


Pogo vore (unwilling)

by Babyspectre



Category: OFF (Game), Off
Genre: Macrophilia, Other, Vore, short fic:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyspectre/pseuds/Babyspectre
Summary: Y/N gets eaten by Pogo





	Pogo vore (unwilling)

you were petting pogo's belly when it started to growl he looked at you with those dizzy eyes hungrily then you felt him lick you "pogo what are you doing?" you asked him. he responded with a small growl then you felt him picking you up with his long tongue "h-hey! put me down!" you shouted at him he didn't put you down. then he closed his mouth luckily you didn't get hurt. he then raised his head up and swallowed but you clung on to his uvula. "eeeehhh" his uvula starts vibrating causing you to lose your grip you tried to grip on as hard as you can but you fell down into his stomach. you started tearing up "p-pogo... why did you do this..?" pogo was satisfied with his small meal that he makes a sound of satisfaction you cry yourself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: pogo why?
> 
> Pogo: ^_^


End file.
